It's Okay, It's Love
Details *'Title:' 괜찮아, 사랑이야 / Gwaenchanhah, Sarangiya *'Also known as:' It's Okay, That's Love / It's Alright, This is Love *'Genre:' Romance, medical, melodrama, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jul-23 to 2014-Sep-11 *'Air time:' SBS Wednesday & Thursday Night 21:55 Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 Synopsis Jang Jae Yul (Jo In Sung) is a mystery writer and radio DJ. He suffers from a obsession. He then meets a psychiatrist named Ji Hae Soo. Ji Hae Soo (Gong Hyo Jin) is going through her first year fellowship in psychiatry at a University Hospital. She chose psychiatry because she doesn't want to perform surgeries. After she meets Jang Jae Yul, her life goes through big changes. They end up becoming home-mates and things turn romantic. Cast ;Main Cast *Jo In Sung as Jang Jae Yul **Sung Yoo Bin as young Jae Yul *Gong Hyo Jin as Ji Hae Soo **Kang Joo Eun (강주은) as child Hae Soo *Sung Dong Il as Jo Dong Min *Lee Kwang Soo as Park Soo Kwang ;Extended Cast *Jin Kyung as Lee Young Jin (Dong Min's ex-wife) *Lee Sung Kyung as Oh So Nyeo *Yang Ik Joon as Jang Jae Bum (Jae Yul's older brother) **Noh Tae Yub as young Jae Bum *Do Kyung Soo as Han Kang Woo *Cha Hwa Yun as Jae Yul's mother *Kim Mi Kyung as Hae Soo's mother *Yoon Jin Yi as Lee Pool Ip *Do Sang Woo as Choi Ho *Choi Moon Kyung (최문경) as Ji Yoon Soo (Hae Soo's older sister) **Lee Chae Mi as child Yoon Soo *Choi Seung Kyung as Oh Do Deuk *Han Jung Hyun (한정현) as editor in chief *Baek Seung Do as Hwan Hee *Tae Hang Ho as Yang Tae Yong *Lee Dong Ha as Yoon Chul *Lee El as Se Ra *Myung Jong Hwan (명종환) as resident *Lee Seo Joon (이서준) as resident *Ha Yun Joo as Hyun Joo / Sang Sook *Jang Ki Yong as Sam *Yoo Jae Hyun (유재현) as prisoner *Moon Ji In as FD *Goo Ha Ra as Jang Jae Yul's enthusiastic fan (cameo) *Heo Ji Woong (허지웅) a Radio DJ (cameo) *Kim Hwan as talk show host (ep 1) *Han Yeo Wool *Jung Soo In *Kim Myung Joong as Ji Hae Soo's father Production Credits *'Production Company:' GT Entertainment (지티엔터테인먼트), CJ E&M *'Chief Producer:' Kim Young Sub *'Producer:' Kim Kyu Tae, Choi Jin Hee (최진희), Park Ji Young (박지영) *'Director:' Kim Kyu Tae *'Screenwriter:' Noh Hee Kyung Recognitions ;2014 SBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actress for Mini Series (Gong Hyo Jin) *Top 10 Stars Award (Jo In Sung) *Excellence Actor for Mini Series (Sung Dong Il) *Best Couple Award (Jo In Sung and Gong Hyo Jin) *Special Acting Award for Mini Series, Actor (Lee Kwang Soo) *Special Acting Award for Mini Series, Actress (Jin Kyung) ;2014 3th Daejun Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Grand Prize/Daesang (Jo In Sung) *Popularity Award, Actor (Lee Kwang Soo) *Newcomer Actor Award (Do Kyung Soo) ;2014 7th Korea Drama Awards *Excellence Award, Actor (Lee Kwang Soo) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:Melodrama Category:Comedy